


Rainbow Six Seige Oneshots

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Anybody who wishes a story to be written to their desires, go ahead...ask me what you desire, I will fulfill it to my best ability. NO lesbian relationship requests...still not comfortable writing them.





	1. Vigil x Dokkeabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia/gifts), [Hetsez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/gifts), [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



With the day coming to an end and tension in the air gone, the operators all went to their halls and rooms to relax...all except Vigil who was obsessed over his drone and making it better in function and looking stylish in battle, cause what better way to say that you're defending South Korea than to customize your drone and to be a bit flashy...haha...like that could ever happen. Still he needed some tweaks and modifications to make and to make his drone unhackable in battle, but Grace was snoring away in her bunk and sleep was for wussies. When Dokkebi woke up, she was sweating in fear, from nightmares that she couldn't escape no matter what her subconscious tried to deny. She shook and trembled and swore and cried and her eyes were very puffy. Normally, Vigil wouldn't be moved by such outbursts of emotion or episodes of PTSD, it was estimated that the vast majority of Rainbow had a mental disorder that they hid from Six as a fear of retribution from her and her higher ups. Vigil soothed her and wiped her tears away and when Dokkebi calmed down, she said "I...I saw you die Vigil...the white masks got to you...they killed you in my dream..."   
Vigil calmly replied "I'm here, I'm safe and I'm not going anywhere, I promise..." And he leaned in and kissed her on her soft lips, and she kissed him hungrily and moaned loudly as she became lustful for him and she whimpered and traced her fingers down his pants and Vigil asked "You want more?" And Grace moaned "Yes Vigil!" And he pulled down his pants and boxers and Grace yanked down her tights and panties as her thigh was moist from liquid dripping down her body, Vigil immediatly thrust in and waited for her to adjust as she moaned and whimpered in pain and begged "More...moree..." And Vigil kept thrusting and thrusting harder amd harder and their moans became so loud that Tachanka yelled from his dorm "Blyat, will you shut the cyka blyat up! She's so loud!" And Vigil rolled his eyes as they came and collapsed on her sweaty sheets. And when the morning came, Fuze and Glaz were hooting and mimicking their noises while Twich whistled and congratulated them on their newfound relationship, but...Vigil and Grace...they not only created a relationship, but a miracle...a child that night that would be their son and a future just like them.


	2. Vigil x Valkyrie

Both Vigil and Valkyrie were prepping for the mission against the white mask, and they both were fearful of the day that one day, they would lose a comrade, both knew all too well the feeling of loss and pain and sorrow, especially that of a friend that they were close to or a loved one that served in Rainbow. The fear of loss was what weighed heavily upon the minds of all operators at Rainbow. As they prepped their armor, Valkyrie glanced sideways at Vigil and blushed deeply before Thermite teased her for being so easily teased before the battle and she pointedly ignored him. But Vigil also glanced at her when she wasn't looking at him and the tension was irritating the rest of Rainbow as they often argued and fought and brawled like street fighters. And it didn't help that they were often forced to work together in missions or in training drills or in war games organized by their respective nations. As the helicopter landed at action point; Vigil deployed his drone and Valkyrie shot down several white masks patrolling the compound, she and several soldiers snuck forward and they took point in taking down several enemies as they creeped closer and closer. Soon chaos exploded and a bomb exploded, showering glass fragments everywhere, instantly stabbing Valkyrie. She screamed and bled everywhere and Vigil saw it all unfold on his drone, he dropped the controller and ran after her, risking the mission as Fuze escorted the hostage safely and explosions were rocking the building from the foundation to the roof. Valkyrie lay in a puddle of her blood, gasping for air that refused to enter her lungs in a act of self sacrifice in hopes for her country repaying her for her moments of suffering. Plaster rained from the ceiling around her, mixing in her crimson blood, Vigil bandaged her sloppily and dragged her out, swearing in Korean.   
...  
...  
...  
Valkyrie opened her eyes and she was in a hospital room, Vigil was sleeping next to her in a cot, her chest and stomach tightly wrapped in bandages and her wrist on an IV drip and she was on a nasal cannula and Vigil woke up with a start and yelled at her in Korean, it didn't take a translation to tell Meghan that Hwa was absolutely furious and yet, there was a hint of concern in his eyes as he said in English "I couldn't lose you...becuase I love you too much...I do love you Meg" And Valkyrie chose that moment to shut him up with a passionate kiss. And she finished off with a "I love you too..." and they knew their relationship would soar to new heights.


	3. Natalie x Doc

Nat and Doc, they were an unlikely team, they met under unlikely circumstances that were far beyond their control. Natalie was a terrorist, a white mask who was hired to kill and murder Rainbow operatives who were constantly thwarting their terror attacks and defeating them soundly. Natalie was furious and hated losing comrades to the Rainbow six seige team and she decided to take matters into her own hands. Doc Gustave Kateb on the other hand was a man filled to the brim with love and happiness and faith in everyone who existed. He always hoped that the terrorists would lay down their arms and stop hurting innocent people. And niether knew that their destines would overlap and clash against each other. Doc readied his weaponry and followed his comrades into the helicopter and they landed near a bank where the bank manager was being held hostage along with seven bank tellers and customers. Natalie held her gun against the temple of the weeping manager who was begging her to let him go at no avail. Glaz sniped her, but it sliced through her shoulder instead of killing her, her gun dropped near her, giving her the golden opportunity to kill the fleeing man, but somehow, something happened to her, she took one look at Gustave's eyes and she couldn't take the shot, and just as it began, it was all over as she was handcuffed and bandaged by Doc who said simply "When Six offers you to join, say 'yes' it would be a shame for you to throw away your young life so soon." Natalie didn't trust him and she remained silent as he injected her and shackled her to the bed and he left as soon as a African American woman in a short black bob cut and in a cleanly pressed suit walked in and said "Natalie Bovair...You're very very impressive as a spy and a executioner, you have great assets that we would love to utlize...but it seems a shame that you used them for the wrong purpose. That is why I'm giving you an offer, to join Rainbow as an operative and still remain a free citizen and have all charges of terrorism, and treason dropped against you" Natalie knew that she wanted a second chance...to a chance as a better person. She croaked "Yes, I accept" And she grabbed the pen and signed below the dotted line in her handcuffs. Six produced a key and unlocked her from her cuffs and said simply "Welcome to Rainbow" And walked away. She eventually was discharged from the hospital room and she would visit Doc in his office between mission as their love bloomed with simple words and kisses. Their love kept growing and growing as their romantic experiences were made. Soon one day, they would marry in Paris and have four children to share their joy with as they grew older and their careers came to an end, but their love never did.


	4. Bandit death fic

"In life we loved you dearly, In death we love you still, in our hearts you hold a place no one will fill" -Cedrick Bruinsmeier   
They never thought that this day would come at all, they never thought that he would die, they never thought they would lose him. But he was dead, his body was in a coffin, with a flag on it, with candles and flowers surrounding his photograph....  
Flashback  
Dominic Brunsmeier, also as Bandit readied his gadgets and weaponry and he followed after Doc and Glaz and Tachanka and IQ and Jager and sat in the helicopter, not knowing that they would bring one home in a black body bag. They shared jokes and had good natured arguments about their football teams beating rivals as the chopper landed and they left the transport and entered the parliament where high profile hostages including several people were tied up, they all spread around, taking down terrorist after terrorist as they advanced through the hallways. As hostages were being escorted to safety, a terrorist threw a grenade as Tachanka prepared to shoot him, Doc was trying to hold down the bleeding on a hostage, Bandit knew at that moment, his time had come to sacrifice himself for Rainbow and for the Fatherland Germany and for his lover Doc. He leapt onto the grenade, shielding the others from the blast, instantly killing him. Blood was splattered everywhere, Doc managed to drag away the hostage and Tachanka, in a fury, pumped in so many bullets in the terrorist that killed Bandit. IQ ran over and yelled "Bandit! You can't be gone! This had better be one of your pranks!" She screamed and screamed, Doc ran back and realized suddenly, Bandit was gone, but a part of him hoped that it was all a horrible dream, that he would wake up and that Bandit would be kissing him and reassuring him. His knees caved in and he wailed and wailed as he cradled the dead prankster's body. His breathing shook, his hands trembled and he sobbed and screamed "I swear to God, if this is one of your pranks...." he trailed off as he knew that this was no prank, this was reality. His hands shook and tears streamed down his face and he put Dominic in the body bag and hauled it to the chopper that awaited.  
In Bavarian Germany, Cedrick Bruinsmeier lived in his massive mansion and was relaxing after a hard day of therapy, he heard a knock at the door and he opened it and saw two soldiers that he hoped to never see, and yet, his heart trembled faintly at the sight of them. They told him "Your brother Dominic Bruinsmeier is dead. We are sorry for your loss." All Cedrick could choke out was "H...How?"And they told him "He died heriocially saving others, he shielded his comrades from a grenade." Cedrick immediately closed the door and collapsed into a fit of sobs and cries as memories of his twin brother flitted through his mind, he knew then he was the only surviving Bruinsmeier left. Sobs shook his body as he remembered the day that he had been forced into retirement, he thought that was the day he would die, but Cedrick never thought once that he would be told "Your brother is dead" even when his brother was in the Hanover chapter of Hells Angels. He cried and cried until there were no tears left, his girlfriend Monika Weiss called him and confirmed the news that Bandit was gone. Monika also said "Cedrick...I...I'm pregnant with your baby..." And that was what broke Cedrick in the end, knowing that Dominic was an uncle...but would never live to see his nephew.   
Present Day.  
Cedrick stood as proudly and erect as he could as he wore his black suit, this was a suit he hated so goddamn much, it was a suit he wore at his parents funerals and now...his brother's funeral. He hated the color black and he hated roses, he hated churches and he hated priests and everything sacred. But here he was, standing at the podium, taking a last glance at his brother's flag draped casket before he began his speech. When he finished, he couldn't stop crying as he held a can of silly string and placed it in the coffin near his brother's hand. Monika was inconsolable and tears ruined her mascara and eyeliner. This was a hard day for all of them. All of Rainbow came to pay their last respects for the fallen man who had made so many smile and laugh and now with that light snuffed out, it was going to be harder to find reasons to be happy at all. As the casket was lowered into the earth, Cerdrick and all of Rainbow saluted Dominic Bruinsmeier for the very last time. It would be nine months later, when a baby boy was born, Cedrick named his son after his twin, Dominic Bruinsmeier and he would marry Monika Weiss after three years of dating.


	5. Lion death fic

They thought he would live, they thought that he would make it, that he would wake up, that he would open his eyes and be all arrogant. They were wrong as they stared at the lump of meat that was concealed under a white sheet, far too disfigured for even Doc to identify until he ran DNA and dental record tests. Tears flooded his eyes when he realized that the DNA results confirmed that the mass of remains on that steel table in front of him was indeed Olivier Flament.   
.....Hours earlier......  
Olivier was packing his weapons and his armor for another hostage rescue mission and they needed all the help they could get in order to rescue here before it was too late. But things went very wrong even beforehand, explosions ripped through the compound and killed the hostage and Lion and Doc were trapped on the top floor, at that point, Lion needed to find a way out, but they were trapped and the bomb was ticking and they needed to get out and fast. Olivier made a decision, a split second decision that would cost him his life. Memories of his past, of him being drunk, of being forced to walk a straight line to prove his sobriety, of him wanting Alexis aborted, of the disastrous mission of Guinea and Truth and Consequences. The memories of his life filtered through his mind in the very last moments as the blast ripped through his organs like a knife slicing through wet tissue, and the momentum and the force from the blast sent his body flying like a rag doll through the air before he came to his final resting place at the base of the stairs. The blood was smeared everywhere and it made the scene look like the site of a murder. As doc reentered the house, annoyed but worried, he gasped at the gristly and bloody scene before him, he literally had to pick up body parts of Olivier and stuff them in a black body bag, the smell made Blackbeard want to gag and IQ ran to vomit in a corner. Thatcher's fingers shook as he delivered the report to Six and they all stood before the remains of Olivier. Even Bandit couldn't seem to crack a joke at this point as tears flooded his eyes when he read the autopsy report, he knew that Olivier was flawed, but Lion didn't deserve such a painful and gristly death in the end. The pain and screaming and guilt that assailed the survivors was merciless and drowned Gustave into suicide because of his survivor's guilt, all they could do was mourn and their grief turned into vengeance as Sledge and the rest of Rainbow slaughtered the white mask to avenge Lions death and Doc's suicide, but it wouldn't heal their grief and pain and loss...nothing ever would.


	6. Tachanka X Finka

The Lord Almighty Tachanka has seen the creation of the universe, how at first, there was nothing and soon atoms bonded and merged and as eons and eras passed, nothing really caught his interest as the single celled eukaryotes evolved into prokaryotes and became multi celluar organisms. He gave a shard of his soul to all of people and walked amongst them with sadness as he saw that they didn't use his gift wisely, but he refused to try to stop what was the evolution of mankind. But when Mother Russia was attacked by the Nazis, he took action by possessing a dying and brave boy and healed his body, but sent the soul to heaven and took the dead soldier's name as Alexsander Senaviev, and helped them in the battle against the Nazis and harnessed the freezing tundra cold to freeze the Germans to death and then once the war was over, he returned to Olga Senaviev, his mother and Danilio Senaviev his father, Tachanka was confused by their traditions and he barely uttered a word of Russian, he was well known for being quiet, so he held the hand of his mother and learned the Russian language in just under six minutes and then he decided to hold a job as a factory worker and helped make trucks and cars to help furnish his home and to support Aleksander's family, He didnt have the heart to tell his parents that He was God and not the sweet child that bled out in his arms. When they passed away, He made sure they were sent to heaven to reunite with their dead child and that tore at Tachanka's heart, becuase they believed their son was home when he was dead and buried in Stalingrad this whole time. And soon He moved on and Six approached him just as Rainbow was being reactivated and He was grouped with three other Spetsnaz operators and they were loud and energetic and talkative, but He felt a personal sense of protecting them, He couldn't reanimate anymore bodies and the fact was, just seeing the joy and the light in His parent's faces made Him realize that He needed to help protect others, but during Truth and Consequences (Tachanka wondered who the blyat agreed to that horrendous name) He met one of His own creation that made Him feel suddenly......Human, like a person hopelessly in love and her name was Lera and He loved her so deeply, it was the kind of romantic love that He never saw for Himself coming and He and Lera...He would love her...despite the neuropathy and the pain she suffered from and He wished He could absorb her pain and make it easier for her to fight and to work. But first He had to confess to her and that was a different matter altogether as He couldn't affect free will of human beings.


	7. Nat x Ryad

I'm Ryad Ramirez Al-Hassar, you see, my life has been a difficult one since my mother ran off and my father was killed in a accident, from there, I was bounced from foster home to foster home in the Spanish system, you think that it is easy being a foster child, right? Wrong, first, your foster parents can get rid of you for no particular reason at all, they can abuse you and hurt you and worse, they can make you disappear in the system, hoping for a forever home, I gave up hoping that anybody would adopt me after the seventh set of foster parents. My brother found me in the system and adopted me, he was my forever home and that was a relief after the seventeenth house and I was tired of fucking moving around constantly and it was such an irritation, I also at one point met Natalia, she was a pretty girl with flower crowns and flower dresses and plenty to say for her future, she was a ambitious girl with so many dreams and hopes, it would be impossible to achieve them all in one lifetime if she even tried at all. But at one point I was forced to move away from her and I was so heartbroken about that so much, I sank into a kind of depression before Faisal adopted me and that was a wonderful moment that I would cherish forever. But sadly, my brother was murdered and that brought me so much incredible trauma and so much mental destruction, I couldn't find a way to recover from it at all, sleep became a practical joke and anything to do with it was something I didn't discuss at all with anybody else, even though i suffered from muscle weariness and hallucinations and the fact that whatever little sleep I had was plagued by nightmares. I just couldn't believe that I was weak and pathetic enough to have let Faisal get murdered. I just wished I could've saved him from his murderer, I just I could've acted faster so that he could be alive, that was a guilt that was going to haunt me for the rest of my days. But when Six offered me a position on Rainbow, I immediately accepted without hesitation and I walked through the darkened halls when I saw a sight that I thought I would never see again in my entire life. It was Natalia in the flesh...and she...she was so beautiful, except she was wearing her military gear instead of a dress and a helmet instead of a flower crown and I couldn't help but stare at her so much, that Rook and Bandit both teased me about ogling her ass. I was honestly annoyed by their goddamn remarks and I honestly couldn't stand for it any longer. I then went up to her and said "Wanna go out for coffee this weekend?" And she nodded before leaving in disinterest and I pointedly glared at the duo before going my way into my dorm where Mira was busy tweaking with her gadget. I decided to flop onto my rarely used bed (big surprise). I kept scrolling through my phone and I wore a nice pair of clothes and led her into the shop, she was still as graceful and as beautiful as ever but she was filled with war scars because of the wars she had fought in and it was insane to know that she could survive those near death experiences. I really liked her laughter, it was sweet music to my ears and I would do anything to hear it for the rest of my life...I also would do anything to make sure that she was happy if she chose me to be her husband. I decided to propose to her on the day of Halloween by carving out a jack o lantern that said "Will you marry me?" in Spanish and she accepted...and we are having a kid and getting married at the same time so that is such a wonderful gift from God Himself.


	8. Doc x IQ

Monika and Gustave were two people with vastly two different personalities and two different ways of taking down their enemies. And they didn't have many things in common, they very rarely talked and so they didn't interact much, yet Dominic teased Weiss "You seem to be helplessly in love with the altruist." But Monika wasn't interested in what he had to say, especially when he was the prankster and the next day, it was New Year's day and that was a day where everybody was extremely busy making preparations for the party, they hung up ribbons and decorations. Food and drink lay on tables as they put up lights and Thermite prepared fireworks and for the show and IQ drank beer and wine and sat next to Gustave and as the timer ran down, their emotions ran higher and higher before they leaned in and kissed as the fireworks exploded and their love would begin from there.


	9. Ela X Jager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I normally despise Ela with a passion for treating her dad like trash, it doesn't seem necessary to be an asshole towards the parent that even allowed you freedom to choose whatever pathway you choose. No matter, a request is a request.

Ela and Jager had two different lives and lifestyles. Jager was that of someone who barely spoke to anybody and hardly anybody spoke to him. He focused on his mechanics of his helicopter and he studied combat engineering and was reading through some textbooks when the Bosak sisters were brought in from Warsaw, Poland and were being given a tour. The older darker haired woman was more stiff, formal and angry looking and was always on her watch as she tilted up her beret and put on her sunglasses in a fucking building of all places. Jager thought she was weird and too nosy and too stiff necked for his tastes, he remembered the last time his aunt had demanded him to find a girlfriend and get laid for christsakes. Okay she may have not added that last part but he was uncomfortable with the prospect of sex, he was on the autistic spectrum and didn't understand many social cues and missed out on dating a girl that was flirting with him. He had no sexual drive whatsoever, even as a adult, he never grew hard when he saw any sort of porn, gay straight, bisexual, it didn't matter, he had no desire for sex and that demand that women wanted sex and babies didn't appeal to him at all. He hated the fact that this society was so promiscuous and he wanted no part in it as a result. But golly, the younger one was very beautiful, although he was not sexually aroused, his heart was beating rapidly for her and he was deep in love with her, it was amazing to see her youthful and energetic face and it was a stark contrast with the gloom and doom of Zofia. He shyly approached her and said "I'm Jager, what's your name?" and that was how a beautiful romantic marriage started from a simple conversation to large conversations, to dates and confessions to an dance that led to a proposal and they eventually got married and had one son that Jager named Roman Bosak after seven years of marriage.


	10. IQ X Bandit

IQ loved her exercise routine and she loved her heavy metal more than any human being on the planet, in fact her mother complained that she was more attached to her Walkman than to anybody that tried to get close to her. A boy tried to confess his feelings to her in sixth grade? "Uh no, I have trigonometry." Prom night with her best friend? "Forget it, I have evening classes on Symbolic Reasoning and Physics." A dude wanted to kiss her in College? "Uh no, go fuck yourself creep." Her mother was beginning to become desperate as Monika was the only child in her family and yet she didn't give two shits what her mom wanted her to do, this is the same mother that said "Please don't go to the army, please of all things, don't go there!" And yet Monika just grabbed her things and walked out and joined the GSG9. She was new and nervous, this was a place where men sweated and grunted like animals to lift weights and to strengthen their muscles, Monika wasn't intimidated as she had been used to such men in her entire life. Her dad was a piece of shit who should have rotten in a hell hole of the ninth level and yet bothered everyone around him. Monika clasped a knapsack that held her clothes and her cellphone and her towels when she collided with a sweaty bearded man and yet, he smiled in a quite friendly way and knelt to pick up her knapsack and handed it to her and left without a word. Monika was surprised by this, most men would have hit up on her or would have asked for her phone number, this man seemed like a good person, Monika was quite shy and she was blushing softly as he walked by. Bandit got onto the treadmill and turned it on and thought of the blonde woman, she was very beautiful but he wasn't sure how could he ask her out or even confess his feelings if she was someone who wasn't to be messed with, plus he was painfully shy as well and that didn't help matters and he was still recently very clean from the Hanover incident and that freshly scarred his mind. The blood, the bodies and the torturous screams for mercy haunted his mind deeply. He knew that life was a limited thing, it wasn't something that was guaranteed to you and he had to be careful about everyday. He decided that if he didn't ask her out now, he never would ask her out. He eventually approached her as she was resting and he said "Ah, I am...Bandit, I would like to ask you out for a date to the coffee shop" Monika looked at him suspiciously before saying "This had better not be some sort of marriage proposal trap, I swear to god or else I'll castrate you" And that was how a romantic relationship was born although they are not engaged as of yet, Bandit is working up the courage to do so.


End file.
